My Hero Academia
by Josh Plats
Summary: Izuku is just going through life when it throws him a few twists. These chapters may contain rape and other harsh subjects. If you want more stories like this, check out my patreon - link in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku was a quirkless loser, he'd always wanted a quirk like all the other kids but it never developed. He didn't have any friends as everyone thought they were 'too good' for him, he always runs around the city watching villains getting taken down by heroes with amazing quirks. He goes to Aldera Junior High where one of the other kids, Katsuki gives him an extra hard time. Katsuki and Izuku have known each other since they were kids, they weren't close but they were still friends until Katsuki developed his quirk. He's able to turn his sweat into explosive blasts, ever since that developed he changed, becoming a bully.

Izuku was walking down a corridor in school when Katsuki walked by, shoving himself into Izuku, knocking his books out his hand. Katsuki is taller than Izuku, he also has a slim but muscular frame, topped with ashen blonde hair.

"Hey!" Izuku said, falling to the floor. Katsuki turned, flashing his crimson eyes towards the dark haired boy on the ground.

"What? What're you going to do about it, loser!" Katsuki said angrily. Izuku's eyes shot open as he went slightly red, knowing that there was nothing he could do to his bully.

"Exactly, you're just a quirkless loser. There's nothing you can do." Katsuki started laughing as tears welled up in Izuku's eyes.

"Go... Run back to mommy!" Katsuki laughed at the short, green haired boy. The rest of the day was like normal. Izuku going about as he normally does and Katsuki giving him insults on how he hasn't got a quirk or giving him dirty looks.

The next day they had gym class at the end of school. The class went as normal, Katsuki showing off to the rest of his class with his impressive physical abilities, the rest of the class going about as normal and Izuku hiding in the back, not getting that involved. In the locker room after class, everyone was either getting changed or leaving. Katsuki was getting changed slowly, talking to his friends whilst Izuku got dressed quickly but stayed behind to add some stuff into his diary. Katsuki's friends left, leaving Izuku alone with him. Katsuki was only dressed from the waist down, excluding his socks and shoes, leaving his lean muscled torso on show. Izuku looked around, seeing that everyone had left but then he made eye contact with Katsuki. Katsuki's abilities definitely resembled his attitude, explosive. If he saw something that he didn't agree with or like, he blew up with rage. Katsuki's eyes narrowed as his brows scrunched.

"What're you looking at? Quirkless fag!" Katsuki spat as he started walking towards Izuku, watching him panic a little as he got closer. Izuku started packing away his book into his bag.

"I asked you a question, loser!" Katsuki said, standing above the smaller boy.

"Oh... I... er..." Katsuki had tuffs of ashen hair under his armpits, defined muscles and a small trail of hair leading into his waistband. Izuku didn't know what to do.

"I know... You were checking me out. That's why you stayed back, wasn't it?" Katsuki said whilst laughing.

"What? No!" Izuku said defensively. Katsuki knew he had all the power in this stand off. An idea came rushing to his head as he watched the defenseless teen in front of him.

"Yeah you were... I bet you dream about me fucking you, don't you?" He said, rubbing his crotch through his trousers. Izuku watched, not knowing where this was going.

"All you had to do was ask and I'd show it to you." He continued. Izuku's eyes rolled down the taller teens body, looking at all the features and muscles, eventually landing on the bulge in Katsuki pants. Katsuki kept rubbing as he looked at the messy haired boy in front of him. Katsuki wasn't gay but he sure was horny.

"Get on your knees fag!" He ordered, dragging Izuku on the floor. Izuku landed on the floor hard.

"Ahh..." Izuku said in pain. Knowing he had no choice he did as he was told. The sound of the zip on Katsuki's trousers echoed through the empty changing room. Izuku watched as Katsuki took his trousers off, leaving him in his short boxer shorts. His visible semi erect dick was pinned up against the fabric.

"Take these off... With your teeth." Katsuki ordered. Izuku slowly leaned forward, hesitating, trying to see if this was just some prank Katsuki was doing. Eventually he was closer to realized that this was no prank. Izuku has thought about what his bully would look like naked but he didn't want it to happen like this, he wanted it on his terms. Izuku teeth met the waist band and started tugging and pulling. He could feel tangles of pubic hair graze his lip as he moved down. He tugged the boxers down, feeling the lump of meat under his chin as he did. Eventually the boxers fell to the floor, revealing Katsuki's large, uncut cock. It slightly bounced as blood filled it more. His balls dangled low beneath, ashen hair covered the base of the dick and sprouted on his balls.

"Start sucking!" He demanded, putting his hands on the back of the quirkless teens head. Izuku tried pulling back but to no avail. Soon, his mouth was pressed against the taller teens sweaty cock.

"Come on. I know you want this!" He smushed Izuku's face around, tickling him with his pubes as his dick extended more. Finally, Katsuki's cock was fully hard and pinned against Izuku's round cheeks.

"Open up or I'm going to start blowing you up like the worthless piece of shit that you are!" Izuku started panicking more, he opened his mouth slowly but when it was open enough, Katsuki forced his large pole in.

"Oh... That's what I'm talking about!" He yelled and moaned. He started picking up the pace more and more, his balls slapping on Izuku's chin. Izuku has never even seen anyone elses dick before, let alone sucked. Everytime Katsuki's cock hit the back of his throat he gagged and gasped for air. Katsuki started getting bored.

"Stand up and turn around." He ordered. Izuku did as he was told, not wanting to get hurt any more than what he was going to be. The ashen haired teen hooked onto the waistband of Izuku's pants and aggressively pulled them down, revealing two, firm, round lumps. He got down and spread the smaller teens ass cheeks, showing off the pink hole in front.

"This will do nicely..." He said coldly. He stood back up and pressed the head of his cock against the hole. He slowly pushed forward, forcing the head to part the pink hole and forcefully enter the virgin ass in front.

"Fuck yeah!" Katsuki screamed, pushing more and more of his dick into his victim. Eventually, his whole cock was hidden inside, his balls pressed against Izuku's and his pubes pushed against the round ass. He could feel how much smaller the green haired boys balls were compared to his own as his were pressed against Izuku. He moved out and thrusted into him quickly, he could feel a small trickle of blood surround his dick as he tore the ass open in front with how aggressive he was. He quickly started slamming his hips against Izuku.

"You fucking love this don't you fag!" Katsuki screamed, slapping his balls against the young teen. Izuku was in soo much pain and pleasure as he was pushed back and forth against the locker room wall.

"You're soo fucking tight!" He grunted, pushing further and further into the teen.

"Fuck yeah! Here it comes!" Katsuki screamed with one final thrust, pressing his weight against the quirkless teen. Izuku could feel the hot cum flood his ass and fill his stomach. As much as he hated the fact that he had been raped he couldn't deny the fact that he was soo turned on. Katsuki slowly pulled his deflating cock out of Izuku with a pop as the head passed the used ring of muscles. Cum fell out of the abused hole, falling on the floor and in Izuku's trousers. He turned around, pressing his ass against the cold tiles.

"Ha! Even your dick looks worthless. Look at you, all hard when you acted like you didn't want it." Izuku's dick was just smaller than average but so was his height, his balls fell short than average too. He had a small green mass of pubic hair resting above his hard dick.

"If you think I'm going to return the favor, think again. Nerd." Katsuki says, walking back to his clothes to get dressed. When he had his clothes on he left Izuku in the room alone. Blood and cum escaped his ass more as he wrapped his hand around his dick and pumped it quickly. firing his own jizz into the air before leaving.

Check out my profile for a link to more content!


	2. Chapter 2

Months had passed since Izuku's encounter with Katsuki in the locker room, Izuku had moved on since then, training with All Might. All Might promised Izuku that he would pass down his quik as long as Izuku trained so his body could handle it. Izuku wasn't just a fanboy to All Might, he had the biggest crush on him, wanking to the thought of him plowing into him. When All Might's clothes are torn after a battle really turns Izuku on, seeing the giant covered in sweat really gets his gears going. All Might has been training him, getting him stronger by getting him to remove the rubbish from the beach.

All Might turned up early on the morning of the exam to see the progress and finally pass on his power. As he arrived he saw Izuku upon a pile of tires, he then continued to look around to see that he had passed on his expectations with a few minutes to spare. Izuku saw All Might and climbed down the pile of tires, meeting him on the edge of the sand. All Might gave him a speech on how he has done what he expected, then more.

"The only way to pass on my power is... By consuming some of my DNA." All Might was still in his weak form as he said this. Izuku looked at him.

"How am I going to eat some of your DNA?" He asked curiously. All Might started rubbing his crotch through his clothes, Izuku watched as a tent started to appear. All Might's muscles bulged up as his height increased, his chiseled sculpture of a body appeared as his hair stood up and his jaw grew sharp corners whilst he smiled down at the green haired boy. Izuku gulped, wanting All Might's DNA now. All might took off his coat to reveal he was wearing nothing underneath. All might had the biggest cock Izuku had ever seen. His balls looked heavy and hung low with a nice amount of hair on them, his long, fat cock pointed straight towards him as the tip of his foreskin was stretched back a little, showing off the pink head below. All Might had hairy legs and a huge mass of blonde pubes at the base of his dick, the pubes left a trail, leading up over his belly button and continued before dispersing across his large pecs and surrounded his pink nipples.

"The only way for me to give you my power is if you drink my sperm..." All Might said, knowing it wasn't the only way but he knew Izuku would suck him off and he was incredibly horny. Izuku was shocked at how big the dick was infront of him, the hero that he worshiped was right in front of him, offering him his cock. Izuku's mouth started watering as he wanted to get All Might's spunk in his mouth. All Might's hand came down and started to rub his length, his balls bouncing as he did so.

"Little help here?" All Might said, inviting Izuku to touch his naked body. Izuku's hands came forward and started stroking the hairy nut sack infront of him, rubbing over the wiry hairs that rested there. All Might's balls were huge, just one of them hardly his into Izuku's small hand. Izuku watched as they bounced in his hands. He was mesmerized by the head of the cock, showing the pink head before hiding behind All Might's foreskin. Izuke's hands caressed the low hanging, hairy balls whilst his mouth watered. He could see All Might was enjoying his hands exploring his body so he took it a step further, he moved forward and leaned under All Might, taking the large orbs into his mouth. He sucked and licked the huge hairy balls. All Might started moaning as he started playing with his own nipples with one hand and still wanking with the other, whilst Izuku sucked on his balls.

"Help me with this." All Might said, slowing his pace on his dick to make room for Izuku. Izuku's hand came up and held onto the huge cock above him, still latched onto the heroes nuts. Izuku started wanking All Might fast, the sounds of All Might's moans and foreskin filled Izuku's ears. He started humming whilst his mouth was filled, tasting all of the swear All Might managed to gather whilst on his way to the beach.

"Use your other hand and reach behind me." All Might demanded. Izuku moved his left hand off All Might's hips and reached under his nuts that he was still attached to and started groping the two hard mounds behind. He explored both ass cheeks before parting them and digging his finger through the trail of hair that hid All Might's ass hole, pressing his fingers against the tight rectum. Eventually he pressed hard enough to bury his finger in the hole.

"Yeah... Now suck this young Midoriya." Izuku dropped the now slick balls out his mouth and stuck his tongue out, licking the exposed head of All Might's dick. He then opened his mouth more and placed the cock in there, he sucked the tip for a few minutes whilst wanking him off and fingering him at the same time. All Might started pushing Izuku down, burying more of his dick into the green haired teens mouth. His large hands covered the back of Izuku's head until he started to stretch his mouth. Izuku could only go about three quarters of the way down before coming back up. He took his mouth off the cock.

"You need to force me down, I want to taste all of it!" He said enthusiastically. Hearing this turned all might on more. Izuku put his mouth back over the dick and started lowering himself more and more until he could do it any more. All Might could feel his balls stiring as he placed his hands back on Izuku's head.

"Here I go kid!" He said as he started pushing his future student down his humongous cock. There was only soo far he could push him down before he got the idea to start thrusting. He started moving his hips backwards and forwards, making his balls swing as he started, eventually he picked up his pace. Now, the teens nose was buried in All Might's wiry blonde pubes as the large nuts slapped against his chin. Izuku was gagging as the head of the dick buried its way down his throat.

"Your'e soo fucking good at this!" All Might said, Izuku could feel the balls getting tighter as they slapped his chin. Izuku started moving his finger that was in All Might's ass faster, adding another finger to the mix, he also started stroking All Might's balls with there being no room on his dick to stroke. All Might was aggressively thrusting into the boys mouth.

"Oh Fuck! Here it comes!" All Might screamed as his balls tightened for the last time, unleashing an ocean of cum in Izuku's mouth. Izuku swallowed as much as he could before he had to come up for air, spilling some of All Might's seed onto the sand below. As he took his head off the massive cock, All Might was still cumming. Sending blasts of hot jizz onto Izuku's face, covering it in a salty blanket. Izuku reached up and put as much as he could into his mouth, trying to get more of All Might's power, he then leaned over to clean the tip of All Might's dick, giving it one last stroke in the process. All might looked down to see that Izuku had came in his pants whilst blowing him, he took out a small cloth from his coat pocket and wiped the excess cum off Izuku's face. He then reached into his other pocket and pulled out a new pair of pants, knowing that Izuku would cum in his pants. He then looked at the clock, seeing there was only an hour left before the exam. All Might covered himself with his coat again before returning to his weak state.

For more stories like this, check my profile for a link to my patr eon!


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after the U.A Sports Festival, Todoroki and Deku became close friends. After all the things Deku said to Todoroki he felt like he could actually count on him, look up to him as a friend. Deku would spend most of the days after school at Todoroki's house and hang out or train. They started getting closer and closer. Deku started to develop feelings towards his class mate. He would often try to spy on the white and red haired teen he called his friend. His mind would wonder sometimes like, is all his body hair on his left side different to his right. He knew that he mainly took his mothers appearance, having mainly white hairs on his arms and legs but he wanted to see what was hidden underneath his trousers, not just at the hair but at his length. 'Was he big or small?' he would ask himself.

One day they were sat in Todoroki's bedroom on their phones or talking about what has happened at school.

"Gotta take a leak." Todoroki says as he stands up and walks past Deku. Todoroki's bedroom has its own bathroom so he didn't have to walk out into the hall. The green haired teen looks over as the taller student walks into the bathroom, he watched as he walked straight through the door frame and not close it. 'Now's my chance!' He thought to himself. He slowly stood up and started walking over to the bathroom. He stood at the door way and watched his friend. He could hear the sound of Todoroki's urine hitting the water below. He glimpsed in the mirror that's mounted above the sink to see if he could get a look in but all he could see was Todoroki's hand blocking the sight of his package. He watched in the mirror as Todoroki's piss came out slower until it eventually ended. He could see Todoroki shake his cock a little to get the rest of his piss out of his dick. In that moment Deku saw Todoroki's dick. It was long and flopped about as he shook it, he couldn't see much, mainly the tip but that was enough for now. He could see that Todoroki was quite big, and uncut. Deku wasn't surprised, he remembers how his father put his mother in the hospital for scolding their son, just imagine what he would have done if she had him circumcised. Todoroki put his flaccid dick back into his pants. Deku quickly ran back to the spot he was sat in before as he heard the taps running in the bathroom. Todoroki came out whilst shaking his hands to get the water off him. Deku tried his best to cover up his bulging tent in the front of his trousers but Todoroki noticed it as soon as he came out. He came to the idea that his friend spied on him whilst he was taking a piss pretty quickly, he had the idea that Izuku was gay but he didn't know for sure.

"It's getting pretty late but you can sleep over if you want?" Todoroki asked his friend before sitting back down.

"Really? Won't your dad mind?" The younger teen asked.

"No... Just ask your mom if it's okay." He said as he looked to the ground. Deku cleared it with his mother. Before he got changed for bed, with them not planning this at the start, Izuku had to sleep in his boxers.

Darkness filled the room as the sun had set. Both the teens shared the bed, one sleeping at one end and one at the other. Todoroki kept thinking about Deku's obvious erection when he came back from the toilet whilst Deku thought about the view of his friends dick. Both of them started to get hard again.

"Midoriya?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" Izuku replied.

"Why were you hard earlier." Izuku's eyes shot open, not realizing his friend had sen him in that state.

"W-what?!" He almost yelled. Todoroki stayed calm, not wanting to freak his friend out more.

"Did you watch me whilst I was using the toilet?" He asked, rubbing his erection under the sheets. Izuku started stuttering his words as he started to speak before Todoroki interrupted.

"Midoriya... I'm soo hard right now..." Izuku fell silent, not knowing what to do, he's never been in this situation before. In Todoroki's mind though this wasn't soo much for Izuku or himself, he knew his father would hate for him to turn out gay, he wanted Todoroki to breed with a woman with a powerful quirk so that their child would be powerful too. Todoroki reached over and pressed his hand up against Midoriya's tenting erection, causing him to moan. Deku decides to join in and place his own hand on Todoroki's hard dick. He could feel that it was long and hard as a rock, he started rubbing it up and down through his boxers. Todoroki did the same thing to Deku.

"Let's take these off." The white haired teen says as he hooks onto his own boxers before pulling them down. Looking at the length and girth of Todoroki's cock, Deku followed suit and undressed. He doesn't have a small dick like before, ever since All Might gave him his power it had grown quite a bit, leaving him at average. His dick, as well as Todoroki's were leaking pre-cum and were aiming right at the ceiling.

"I'll go first." Todoroki says as he grabs onto Izuku's dick and leans down, he sighs as he gets to the tip. Izuku could feel the breath of his friend graze past his exposed head. He lets out a small moan as Todoroki licks the tip before putting the entire head in his mouth.

"Arrghh!" Izuku has never had someone touch his dick, let alone suck it. He had given head and taken a dick up his ass, but no one had ever returned the favor. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have someone sucking his dick.

"This... Feels... Amazing..." He said as he panted whilst the the white haired teen expertly sucked his cock. He could feel more and more of his dick getting swallowed as Todoroki moved closer and closer to the bed of green pubes. Eventually Todoroki's nose nestled in the mass of hair before pulling back up the cock. He repeated this for about ten minutes before Izuku started thrusting. Todoroki knew that Deku wouldn't last much longer so he sped up the process. He reached under and started massaging Izuku's hole, he could feel how tight the ring was before he pressed his finger in. He pushed his finger in until he was stopped by his knuckles. Izuku was moaning. 'I hope my father hears this!' He thought to himself, hoping that Endeavor would walk in the room, just to humiliate him. He kept his fingers thrusting in and out of Izuku's hole whilst Izuku did the same with his hips.

"Aaarrghhh!" Izuku screamed through gritted teeth as he came the hardest he ever has into his friends mouth. Todoroki lapped up all the cum Izuku let out, getting every drop.

Todoroki let Izuku's now flaccid cock out of his mouth, letting it fall on top of his friends balls.

"That was amazing!" Izuku said breathlessly. Todoroki's dick was still pointing up as pre-cum leaked out.

"My turn." He said as he slowly wanked his cock. Izuku smiled as he leaned down and took the head of his classmates dick into his mouth, he couldn't wait to taste Todoroki's cum, he wondered if it would taste like All Might's or have the same thickness and texture. As Todoroki could feel his dick getting swallowed by the smaller teen he reached over and started to massage Izuku's ass. He then stuck his fingers in his mouth to lube them, he reached back over and inserted two fingers and moved them in and out.

"I'm going to stretch you. Then, I'm going to fuck you." Todoroki said as his dick was getting eaten. Whilst he was moving his fingers in and out of his friend he used his other hand to start pushing his head down until his nose was in his pubes. Izuku took this time to open his eyes. There, he saw that Todoroki's pubes were like his hair, half white and half red. Izuku thought this would have been the case. He close his eyes and kept sucking until he felt Todoroki pull him off his dick.

"I want your ass now." He said. Izuku wasn't going to argue with it, he stood up and shuffled around, facing his ass towards his friend. Todoroki kneeled and pressed the head of his impressive dick up against the pink hole.

"I'm going in." Todoroki warned him as he parted Deku's hole and entered. He couldn't believe how tight Deku was. He thrusted in further with audible moans from the pair of them. Todoroki was soo hell bent on getting his father to walk in on them that he started moaning louder and louder. He was now going at full pace inside Deku, almost screaming in pleasure.#

"Fuck! Here it comes!" He screamed as he thrusted one last time into his friend as he unleashed a flood of creamy white cum. As he came Endeavor barged through the door whilst his son was still inside his classmate.

"What the blazes is going on here!" He yelled at the two boys. Izuku was soo embarrassed by this. Todoroki on the other hand just looked straight at his Endeavor.

"Hello father." He said with a smile. Endeavor knew that Todoroki was being loud on purpose to get a reaction. He got a reaction, but not the one he was expecting. He looked at his father as Deku buried his head in the covers. He noticed that his father was hard and his dick was pinned against the fabric of his costume. He looked at his father shocked before Endeavor spoke again.

"I think it's best if you leave." Endeavor said coldly to Izuku. With this Izuku got dressed and left, using one of Endeavor's company cars to get home. Izuku had to explain to his mother how they were having a 'family emergency' and had to come home. Endeavor on the other hand needed to punish his son for embarrassing him like that.

For more stories like this, check my profile for a link to my patr eon!


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku had returned home, leaving Todoroki and Endeavor alone in their house. Todoroki was happy that he'd embarrassed his father. However, he couldn't help but notice the large erection his father had tenting out of his suit.

"How could you embarrass me like that?!" Endeavor yelled at his son whilst sat in the living room. Todoroki was stood by the door whilst his father sat on a chair facing him. Endeavor had his hand resting on his chin as his legs were spread to the side, showing his obvious bulge to his son. Todoroki stayed quiet as his father went on to complain about him, he listened to insult after insult by his father.

"How are you going to pass down your quirk if you're sleeping with guys?!" He yelled,

"Get here, now!" Todoroki looked at his father before facing the floor and slowly walked to wards him. As he stood infront of the man that create him, Endeavor kicked one of his legs out the way, forcing Todoroki to fall face first into his crotch.

"If you like dick so much then you're going to get punished by one!" He spoke loudly. He grabbed his son by his arm and draped him over his lap before pulling down his son's trousers, revealing his round ass. Endeavor brought his hand up before crashing it back down, slapping his son's bare ass. Todoroki's ass cheeks jiggled before turning red.

"Arrgh..." Todoroki let out, half a scream of pain and half was a moan of pleasure. Endeavor repeated this a fe more time, making both of his son's cheeks to turn red.

Endeavor pushed his son off his lap, making him the the ground with a thud. As Todoroki looked up he was greeted by his fathers hard cock, it was bigger than any one he has ever seen, it was long, hard and fat. At the base was a mass of red pubes, crawling up his huge cock. His balls hung low too, they looked heavy and full, coated in a dusting of red hair. Todoroki got up onto his knees, knowing what his father wanted. He lined his mouth up with his fathers cock when he felt two large hands grab him by the side of his head, his father thrusted forward harshly, forcing his dick into his son's mouth. Todoroki was taken back by this, causing him to hasp, choke and splutter on Endeavor's cock. His nose dug into his father's red pubes as his balls slapped off his chin. Endeavor pulled Todoroki off his huge cock, allowing him to gasp for some air before thrusting his dick back into his open mouth.

Endeavor kept thrusting into his son, he could see that his son was getting into it more as time went by. He wanted to punish his son, not let him enjoy it. He knew that Todoroki wouldn't have had anyone in his ass so that was his next location. He didn't want to prep his son for his dick either, other than the spit on his cock there would be no lube. He pushed his son off of his dick again, making him fall backwards. Whilst Todoroki was on his back on the floor, Endeavor could see that Todoroki was hard under his uniform. His eyes followed from the bulge up to Todoroki's eyes.

Endeavor kneeled down and turned Todoroki over before taking down his trousers. He lifted his sons hips and lined his dick up with his entrance. He pressed the head against the hole before slamming his hips forward, burying his entire length into his son. Todoroki screamed in pain as Endeavor moaned. He kept thrusting into his son, hearing his screams as his balls slapped against him.

"Don't act like you don't like this! I thought this is what you wanted with what I saw in the bedroom!" Endeavor grunted between moans.

"P-please... F-father! It hurts!" Todoroki screamed in pain as his fathers massive cock dug through his ass. He thrusted into his son repeatedly, fucking him raw with only his spit soaked cock as lube. Todoroki was getting pushed forwards as his fathers hips hit into him but pulled back by his grip around his waist.

"Aaaargh!" Todoroki screamed as his father drilled into him.

"You like, don't you?!" His father asked, not giving up pace.

"Yeah... Here it comes!" Endeavor screamed as he filled his sons ass with his white river. He pulled out, his seed spill out his ass, letting it pool on the floor.

"Clean yourself up." Endeavor says as he leaves the room. Todoroki layed on the floor, crying in pain as he wanked himself off until he came all over himself. As much as it hurt it turned him on soo much getting dominated by his father.

Sorry this chapter isn't long, I've not been well and still don't feel 100%

If you liked this story become a patron. Link in profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The dorms were finished and all of the students packed up from their house and moved in with their classmates. They had fun looking at each others room and made a game of it. A few of the students decided not to participate.

The moon hung high in the sky as most of the students were asleep, ready for their next day of school. Deku couldn't sleep and decided to go out and train whilst everyone was asleep. As he was walking past Bakugo's room he heard a familiar sound.

He slowly approached the door and pressed his ear up against it. There he could hear rough moans and slapping sounds, like what happened between them in the locker room. The obvious sound of balls slapping against skin filled Deku's ears before the sound was broken by Katsuki's voice.

"Yeah you fucking like that don't you bitch!"

Deku noticed the sound of someone else moaning as he felt his trousers start to tighten around his crotch. He slowly moved his hand down and started rubbing himself through his shorts.

"Mmm... Moan for me louder!" Bakugo said as he thrusted into the other student. Deku could hear the moans get louder, he recognized the voice but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Urgh.,. Fuck me harder!" He heard.

Deku's curiosity got the better of him, and he was now too horny to see sense. He knelt down and tried seeing through the key hole. The room was too dark to see anything, he could just see two shapes moving on the bed. Judging by the way they were moving though they weren't facing the door. Deku decided to go forward and open the door a crack, just to see who the mystery and lucky student was.

The door slowly opened and on the bed he could see Bakugo, his back facing him but slightly turned. He could see his fuzzy balls moving back and forth, slapping off the other student. From where he was stood he could see that the student had red hair sprouting off his own balls. It was Kirishima. If it was going to be anyone from their class it would be him. They were close after all.

Deku was still knelt on the floor, palming his erection through his shorts at the sight infront of him.

"Fuck that's good" Kirishima panted as he was pushed back and forth by Katsuki's hips.

"Damn right it is!" Bakugo said in his usual violent tone.

Deku was getting hornier by the second, he decided to reach into his shorts and pulled out his dick. Green hair sprouted from the base and the balls. His dick sprung up and waved before he wrapped his hand around it. He wasted no time in wanking his cock. His hand was nearly a blur as he moved from tip to base, trying to hold back his moans.

Bakugo was still quickly thrusting into his classmate, grabbing his hips and slamming them back onto his cock as he thrusted deeper and deeper.

"I'm gonna fucking fill your ass bitch!" It was no surprise to Deku that Bakugo was rough during sex, he did rape him after all... Even though he enjoyed it. Bakugo kept thrusting into his friend with immense speed.

Deku sped his hand up on his own dick, he used his other hand and started to massage his balls. After a while he started to thrust into his hand as he moved his fist up and down his shaft. He was quietly, almost silently whimpering in pleasure at the sight in front of him.

Deku watched as Kirishima reached down to stroke his own aching cock. He closed his hand around it, moving it up and down as Bakugo thrusted into him, making his hips rock back and forth. Kirishima was letting out rougher moans now. All three of the boys knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"You love my cock don't you?!" Bakugo asked, not needing an answer.

"Mmff... Fuck yeah.. Fill my ass!" He almost screamed back. The pair continued to fuck on the bed, unaware that Deku was watching. More moans escaped before Kirishima let out blasts of cum, covering the bed below in his sticky substance. As his pink ring tightened around Bakugo's cock he let out his own flow of cum, filling his friends ass. Cum dribbled out as he kept thrusting into the red haired teen.

As Deku watched he let out his own cum, groaning loudly as he shot blast after blast onto the hard wood floor. It took a few seconds for him to register where he was and what he had done. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the slick surface that was covered in his seed before snaking his eyes up to the ashen haired teen.

"Deku!" Bakugo screamed as small fire balls sparked around him. He slid out of Kirishima, cum spilled out and pooled on the bed as he approached the peeping green haired boy, his cock still hard and swaying as he approached him.

"Oh... Hi Bakugo..."

If you liked this story become a patron. Link in profile.


End file.
